Não Sou Um Anjo
by Miss Delilah
Summary: Draco Malfoy perdeu Gina Weasley uma vez na vida para ficar com um demônio que todos denominavam anjo. Mas, agora, ele queria a sua Gina de volta e teria que lutar para vencer a desconfiança da garota. [Continuação de Não Pense Em Mim . DG]


**Não Sou Um Anjo**

**Faith Slytherin**

_**Songfic**_

_**Segunda parte da songfic 'Não Pense Em Mim'**_

**Música: **I'm No Angel - Dido

**Resumo: **Draco Malfoy perdeu Gina Weasley uma vez na vida para ficar com um demônio que todos denominavam anjo. Mas, agora, ele queria a sua Gina de volta e teria que lutar para vencer a desconfiança da garota.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. A história não tem fins lucrativos. Cópia proibida. Etc.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Não Sou Um Anjo**

_If you gave me just a coin for every time we say good bye_

_Well, I'd be rich beyond my dreams_

_I'm sorry for my weary life_

Eles já tinham se separado diversas vezes, mas nenhuma durava tanto e nenhuma foi tão cansativa como essa para Malfoy. Sabia que a ruiva sempre estaria nos seus pensamentos, por mais que ele insistisse, e perdê-la seria a maior estupidez que poderia fazer na sua vida. Mas não, ele sempre tinha que se deixar levar pela luxúria e principalmente, pelo seu demônio.

Estava cansado de tentar voltar com a ruiva, mas sempre que ela o ignorava, ele ficava mais e mais encantado com ela. Por mais perfeito que seu antigo anjo fosse, Virgínia Weasley conseguia superar tudo que ele conseguia pensar. Se apaixonar nunca tinha estado nos seus planos, e uma sangue-puro pobre conseguira amarrá-lo tão forte aos seus sentimentos que ele se sentia cansado e frágil perto dela.

_I know I'm not perfect but I can smile_

_And I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes_

_If you tell that I can't, I will, I'll try all night_

_And if I say I'm coming home, I'll propably be out all night_

Depois de tudo que passara junto de Gina ele começou a avaliar a si mesmo com mais intensidade, sempre pensara que fosse perfeito. Rico, bonito, inteligente, bom jogador e com todo o futuro pronto. Mas, isso o tinha feito cada vez mais arrogante, mas não o suficiente para jogar tudo para o alto se a ruiva o pedisse.

Ela sempre o dizia coisas que ele nunca conseguiria fazer, como ser romântico ou não maltratar as pessoas, mas ele nunca prestava atenção. Talvez hipnotizado demais para prestar atenção. Agora que ele já não a tinha mais, ele iria tentar de tudo para consegui-la novamente. Já teve o coração da garota e não era agora que ele iria perdê-lo.

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try_

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life?_

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry_

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly?_

Já tentara de todas as maneiras que conhecia reconquistar a garota, mas ele nunca respondia as suas cartas e nem ao menos trocava um olhar com ele no corredor. Sentia-se cada vez mais frustrado com o distanciamento da ruiva, que agia como se ele não existesse. Admirá-la de longe tinha virado um hábito, e mesmo sabendo que isso a incomodava, já que sempre que ele fitava mais profundamente ela se virava como se sentisse observada, ele continuava insistindo naquela forma de obsessão que estava se formando na mente dele.

Nunca admitia, mas a noite quando ninguém olhava, ele chorava para o seu travesseiro, como nos dias de sua infância em que seu pai o amaldiçoava com uma Cruciatos, Gina o estava deixando louco e obsessivo. Tudo naquela garota o deixava cada vez mais apaixonado. Tudo nela o fazia tremer e chorar. Tudo nela o fazia amá-la mais.

Sentia que tudo que fazia não iria dar certo, então, ele iria ter que entrar nos sonhos dela para saber o que ela queria que ele fizesse. Algumas aulas de Ligimiência o faria conseguir entrar na mente dela, o suficiente para saber o que ela achava que poderia ser romântico.

Foi naquela noite sem estrelas que ele tentou o feitiço, fazendo-o entrar em seus sonhos e observar como se fosse um fantasma acima de todos. Lá, observou ele mesmo, saindo da mesa da Sonserina e indo falar algo com Dumbledore que confirmou. O Draco do sonho fez um feitiço de som e começou a se declarar para a ruiva que minutos depois se jogava nos seus braços, sorrindo.

Era isso que ele faria, não se importava se ela não gostava mais dele, mas ele tinha que tirar tudo que estava preso dentro dele, fazendo-o virar um louco obsessivo, como ela era para o Potter. Só que dessa vez, ele a perseguia até em seus sonhos.

_I know I'm not around each night_

_And I know I always think I'm right_

_I can believe that you might look around_

Respirou fundo e foi até a mesa dos professores, para falar com Dumbledore, fazendo alguns alunos alunos olharem para ele, já que nunca ninguém fizera aquilo antes. O velho diretor tinha aceitado sorrindo, com os olhos azuis brilhando atrás dos oclinhos de meia-lua. Ele fez um feitiço de aumentar o som da própria voz e viu Gina arregalar os olhos na mesa da Grifinória e ficar pálida.

- Desculpem interrompê-los nesse almoço, mas eu tenho que falar uma coisa que está presa dentro de mim por muito tempo e me deixando louco. Você sabe quem você é, e mesmo sendo o nosso namoro e término em segredo, eu me sentia cada vez pior. Eu não conseguia mais me imaginar sem você na minha vida. - ele disse sorrindo tristemente. - Cada passo que você dava, cada olhar que você me dava, eu me sentia cada vez mais apaixonado por você. E naquela carta que eu sei que você leu e rasgou, eu não estava mentindo. Eu realmente te amo. Te amo com todas as minhas forças. Desculpe se estou expondo publicamente a sua privacidade, mas sou eu quem tinha mesmo que tomar coragem para fazer isso. Então, para encerrar, eu vou dizer novamente. **Eu te amo, Virgínia Weasley.**

Ele desfez o feitiço de som e desceu as escadas da mesa dos professores, indo em direção da saída, sendo seguido pelos olhos arregalados de todos da escola, viu até o irmão dela ficar cada vez mais vermelho e ela piscando os olhos. Mas o que ela fez depois que impressionou toda a escola, ela se levantou, ignorando os protestos do irmão mais velho e andou até ele que tinha parado no meio do caminho. Ela parou na sua frente e deu um tapa na cara dele, viu o Weasley vibrar, mas ela continuou o encarando, ele percebeu que ela estava chorando com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele percebeu o que ela fez e secou uma lágrimas que caia, sorrindo. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e o beijou, na frente dos olhares da escola. Quando pararam, ela apoiou a cabeça ruiva no ombro dele e com um feitiço para aumentar a voz, disse:

- **Eu também te amo, Draco Malfoy.**

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try_

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life?_

_I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry_

_I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly?_

- - - - - - - - - -

**Tradução da Música**

I'm No Angel - Dido

Eu Não Sou Um Anjo - Dido

Se você me desse só uma moeda para todas as vezes que dizemos 'Adeus'

Então eu estaria mais rico do que em meus sonhos

Me desculpe pela minha vida cansativa

Eu sei que não sou perfeito mas eu consigo sorrir

E espero que você veja esse coração por trás de meus olhos cansados

Se você me dizer que eu não consigo, eu vou, eu vou tentar a noite toda

E se eu disser que estou indo para casa, eu vou provavelmente estar fora toda a noite

Eu sei que posso sentir medo mas eu estou vivo

E espero que você confie nesse coração por trás de meus olhos cansados

Eu não sou um anjo, mas, por favor, não penseu que eu não irei tentar e tentar

Eu não sou um anjo, mas isso significa que eu não posso viver a minha vida?

Eu não sou um anjo, mas, por favor, não pense que eu não posso chorar

Eu não sou um anjo, mas isso significa que eu não irei voar?

Eu sei que não estou por perto toda noite

E eu sei que sempre penso que estou certo

Eu posso acreditar que você poderia olhar ao redor

Eu não sou um anjo, mas, por favor, não penseu que eu não irei tentar e tentar

Eu não sou um anjo, mas isso significa que eu não posso viver a minha vida?

Eu não sou um anjo, mas, por favor, não pense que eu não posso chorar

Eu não sou um anjo, mas isso significa que eu não irei voar?


End file.
